


it's okay

by lovexoright



Series: nct oneshots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Donghyuck is sad, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, flashfic, mark comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: Donghyuck has been feeling down lately.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: nct oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	it's okay

Donghyuck’s lazy. Has always been, will probably always be.

It’s a familiar trait about himself, and though he’s definitely been in trouble for it more than a few times, he has come to embrace it. He doesn’t let it take over his life or anything, but he figured some lazing around every now and then doesn’t hurt.

The feeling he’s been having the last couple of weeks, however, is new. Unusual. Uncomfortable even.

And honestly, he has no idea what the feeling is or how to describe it, but if he were to guess he’d say it’s connected to feeling sad. And he doesn’t like that. It’s probably what makes the feeling so unfamiliar.

Lee Donghyuck isn’t a sad person.

He doesn’t feel sad often, and when he does he will shy away from it and ignore it until it disappears. Which, so far in his life, has always worked. He will find one of the older members to hug and annoy, or play some games to get his mind off whatever is bothering him.

Because sure, he’s been sad a few times. Like the time his dad yelled at him for something that wasn’t his fault or that time in fifth grade when his girlfriend of two weeks had broken up with him.

Those moments of sadness were just that thought, moments. They passed, rather quickly too, if he were to be honest. The feelings didn’t creep around his chest for days and weeks, making him feel somewhat numb, like the ones he’s been dealing with nowadays.

Donghyuck turns where he’s laying on the couch in 127’s dorm, staring blankly at the large TV. Though he’s been laying there for a while, probably a few hours, he still has no idea what he’s watching. Well, except that there’s some sort of woman who might to might not be a witch.

“Hey,” Mark greets as he walks into the room, his voice low and somewhat uninterested.

Donghyuck grunts.

His eyes had kept closing, his eyelids having gotten heavier by the minutes. So he decided to just keep them closed, though he knows that’s a bad idea. He shouldn’t fall asleep, not again.

“Can you get my phone for me?” He ends up asking, opening one eye to look at the blonde.

“Where is it?” Mark asks, not looking up from his phone.

"In my bedroom.”

Mark hums, not saying another word.

Donghyuck tries to remain patient but fails mere seconds later.

“So?”

“What?”

“Will you get it?”

“Oh.” A small pause. “No.”

He stares at Mark for a few seconds, puzzled. “Then why did you ask me where it is?”

The older of the two shrugs, eyes still locked on his phone while obnoxiously typing something.

“Well, thanks for nothing.”

No reply. Not even a small sound.

Donghyuck pouts.

“Hyung?”

A low hum comes from the older boy’s mouth, but nothing else.

“Hyuuuuung,” Donghyuck whines out.

He turns on the couch, now laying on his side, facing Mark.

It takes a few seconds but the blonde glances up, his jaw tense and eyes hard. _He’s annoyed_ Donghyuck thinks to himself. His chest tightens, but he tries to ignore it.

"I need motivation to get up from the couch," he tells Mark, sending him an expecting look.

"Seriously Hyuck?"

"Deadly serious," he simply answers.

Mark rolls his eyes but sits up from his earlier crouched position in the chair, placing his phone on his lap.

"You'll never accomplish anything-," before he can say another word Donghyuck cuts him off.

"What sort of motivation is this," he asks, voice deadpan. "I mean, if you're trying to make me stay here forever in sadness and despair you might have succeeded."

Mark opens his mouth, slightly stunned. "You didn't let me finish, what I was trying to say was-"

"I have no intention of hearing more of your bullying, Mark."

Donghyuck gets up from the couch, moving towards the door leading to the hall. Before he steps out of the room he turns to Mark. "By the way, your so-called motivation still didn't work. I'm just moving the self-despair and pitying to my bed."

He can hear Mark’s voice call after him as he’s leaving and he already regrets his outburst. It’s not even sure where it came from.

When he enters his room he closes the door behind him, trying to forget what just happened. Instead, he tries to focus on his missing phone. He starts by doing the most simple thing: glancing around the room, trying to spot it.

As he can’t see it he goes for the next step, looking for it where it usually is.

Looking for it where it usually is (under his pillow) ends up being a great idea.

Or, kind of.

A great idea because he ends up finding his phone. A bad idea because he also ends up on his bed, wrapped in his duvet and is half-sleeping within a few minutes.

There are a few knocks on the door, making him bury his face in one of the pillows. "Go away."

The person knocking must either not have heard him or decided not to care because mere seconds later is someone stepping into his room. Donghyuck groans into the soft fabric of the pillow before looking up, his curiosity getting at the better of him.

"You okay?" Mark asks, looking down at him with a frown.

The question makes donghyuck freeze for a second. Because… His first thought when he heard it was _no_. _No, I’m not okay_. And that thought is scary.

“Why are you in my room?” Donghyuck ends up asking instead, turning his body so he’s no longer facing Mark.

His mattress dips as the elder sit down on the edge of his bed, a sigh leaving his mouth.

“You’re sleeping a lot lately…”

He snorts. “Well, I’m tired. Packed schedules do that to you. I’m sure you know that, probably more so than me.”

“Hyuck,” Mark says, his voice more serious than he’s ever heard it before. It sends chills down his body.

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything for a while. Instead, he pushes the duvet closer to his body and brings his feet closer to his chest.

“Maybe…” He starts but cuts himself off, not able to voice what he wants to say. Actually, not wants. Needs. He needs to say this. He needs someone to know.

A hum comes from behind him and suddenly there’s a hand in his hair, slowly massaging his scalp. It feels nice. Comfortable.

“Maybe?” Mark asks, pushing a little.

He bites his lip. “Maybe I’m… not okay.”

The hand in his hair stops for a split second, making his heart stop with it. It doesn’t take long before it starts again, however.

“Okay.”

Donghyuck suddenly feels exhausted.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Mark says. “Sometimes you’re not okay and that’s okay.”

The younger snorts at his use of words.

“I know there's more but I won’t push it. Not for now, at least.”

Donghyuck smiles.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Mark doesn’t leave right after like he expects him to.

Instead, he stays.

Mark stays, his hand going through Donghyuck's hair in a _comfortable_ , constant motion. He stays as the younger feel his eyelids getting heavy. He stays as his eyes fall shut, as he makes a little tired sound, as he's falling asleep. 

He stays.

**Author's Note:**

> umm so it's 4 am here rn and i wrote this,, sorry for any mistakes!! it's rlly short but i hope you can still enjoy :) <3


End file.
